life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide on how to structure articles and how to make edits on the Life is Strange Wiki.This Layout Guide is based off of the Orange is the New Black Wiki's guide. The recent updates are shortly mentioned in the bulleted list below to make update checking easier for editors who are following the guide regularly. Recent Updates: *Added a Fan Music section to Article Body. 10:26, November 12, 2017 (UTC) *Updated requirements for character infobox images. 11:37, November 6, 2017 (UTC) *Added Unreleased and Unused Content section. 00:58, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Article Body Every page requires a certain article body. Characters Life is Strange= Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to the protagonist and other characters etc.) Personality ... Appearance ... Biography (entry from Max's Character Notes) Background (character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Alternative Timeline ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Spirit Animal and Symbolism ... Memorable Quotes ... Theories ... Inconsistencies (bulleted list of inconsistencies) Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... |-|Before the Storm= Name is...(insert general information about the character, like profession, family, relations to the protagonist and other characters etc.) Personality ... Appearance ... Biography (entry from Chloe's Character Notes) Background (character's biography before the events of the game) Episode One - "Awake" ... Episode Two - "Brave New World" ... Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" ... Relationships Friends ... Family ... Enemies ... Romantic ... Spirit Animal and Symbolism ... Memorable Quotes ... Theories ... Inconsistencies (bulleted list of inconsistencies) Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... * The Biography section is applicable only for major characters, who have a corresponding entry in Max's journal or Chloe's journal. * The Alternative Timeline section is applicable only for characters that appear in the alternative timeline in Life is Strange. * The Spirit Animal section is applicable only for major characters, who have extensive information about their spirit animal. *The Memorable Quotes section is optional, and should include a list of memorable quotes or catchphrases said by a character. Use the template and the following syntax: *If there are more than ten quotes, include all of the character's quotes in a subsection on the Quotes article, and leave only ten (preferably the most memorable ones) on the main page. A redirect link should be included above those ten quotes. * The Inconsistencies section should only be present on a page if there exist factual inconsistencies connected with the character between episodes of one game or between multiple games. * The Notes and References sections should be present if there is a ' tag used anywhere in the article. * The Characters Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * If and only if the character appears in the game (at least in form of a picture), they should have the Characters Infobox included at the beginning of the article, using a screenshot of their upperbody (face only if nothing more is shwon in the game) as the image (exclusively showing the respective character). Cast/Crew Name is... (insert general information, such as the person's role in the game's development, characters they provided voice for, and what are they known for besides Life is Strange) Career (information on career prior to Life is Strange) Life is Strange (detailed information about the person's role in LiS development) Personal Life (information on personal life) Trivia ... Gallery ... Interviews (bulleted list of links to interviews) External Links (bulleted list of social links, personal website etc.) Notes ... References ... Episodes "Episode Name" is the second, third etc. episode of (game). It was released on (...) and is available on (platforms). Synopsis (one- or two-sentence description of main events in the episode) Checkpoints (numbered list of available checkpoints, as seen in the game) Characters (bulleted list of appearing characters) Deaths (bulleted list of dying characters, if any) Featured Music (bulleted list of licensed songs from the soundtrack appearing in the episode) Reception (bulleted list of scores from Steam, Metacritic and IGN) Achievements (...) Trivia (...) Trailers (gallery of trailers) *Each entry in the Deaths section should have a brief description of how the given character died. *The songs in the Soundtrack section should be included in the format "Song" - Author(s). *The Episode infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Deaths section is only applicable for characters that die throughout the game they appear in. Locations Life is Strange= Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Optional Photos (information about the obtainable optional photos) Interactions Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... |-|Before the Storm= Name is... (insert general info, such as a brief description of the location, what it is used for and by who, which episodes it appears in etc.) Episode One - "Awake" ... Episode Two - "Brave New World" ... Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" ... Optional Graffiti (information about the obtainable optional graffiti) Interactions Episode One - "Awake" ... Episode Two - "Brave New World" ... Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... *The Interactions section should include a bulleted list of everything Max or Chloe can look at and/or comment on (for explorable locations). Use the Interaction template and the following syntax: *The Location Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. *The Locations Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Articles On (date), (author) published an article about (game) on (website). Article Title Sub Heading __NOEDITSECTION__ * Article title: "Website Article (Month XX, Year)" * Introductory sentence: "On (Month XX, Year), (author) published an article about (Game) topic(s) of the article on the (website name) website." * Additional sentences: ** If it is a review: "It is a review of (episode)." ** If it is an interview: "It features an interview with..." * Heading: article title; Sub-headings: the articles sub-headings. * The Articles Navbox should be included at the end of the article. * "__NOEDITSECTION__" and " " needs to be added at the end of the article in source mode. Choices and Consequences Choices and Consequences is a special type of article where all choices and their consequences are listed in the order the player can make them, as opposed to the in-game sorting by Major and Minor choices. They should have the following layout: ... Episode One - "Chrysalis" Choice name |-|Variant 1 name= *Episode 1 **(bulleted list of consequences visible in episode one) *Episode 2 **(consequences visible in episode two) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) |-|Variant 2 name= *Episode 1 **(consequences) *Episode 2 **(consequences) *Episode 3 **(consequences) *Episode 4 **(consequences) *Episode 5 **(consequences) (if applicable, variant 3, variant 4 name etc) ... Choice name ... ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Soundtrack "(song title)" is a single/song by (artist) from their album (album title). (Alternatively: ... is a song composed/written by ...) The song is featured in (episode) when (short description of the scene it is used in). Lyrics ... Interpreatation ... Videos ... Trivia (bulleted list of trivia related to the game) External Links ... *The Song Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. * The LiS Soundtrack or BtS Soundtrack Navboxes should be included at the end of the article. *The Interpretation section is optional; alternatively, it can be replaced with a Meaning section if the creator made an official statement on the meaning behind the song. *The Videos section can contain the following types of videos: standard soundtrack video (official version if existent), the in-game scene in which the song is used, and the official video of the song. *The External Links section should contain a bulleted list of links to the track, on the following sites (whichever applicable) **Google Play Music **Spotify **iTunes **Bandcamp Fan Music "(song title)" is a (game)-inspired song/instrumental piece written and preformed by (artist). It was released on (date). Lyrics ... Videos ... Trivia (bulleted list of trivia related to the game) Navigation ... *The Fanmusic Infobox should be included at the beginning of the article. * The Famnusic Navbox should be included at the end of the article, in the Navigation section. *The Videos section should contain the official video from the artist's YouTube channel. It can also include the alternative and remastered versions of the song, if those have been made and released to the public. Relationships Life is Strange= This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between (character) and (character), also known as (ship name), and its development throughout (game). (Optionally, a short introduction about the relationship.) Background ... Episode One - "Chrysalis" ... Episode Two - "Out of Time" ... Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" ... Episode Four -"Dark Room" ... Episode Five - "Polarized" ... Alternative Timeline ... Romantic Instances ... Memorable Quotes ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... |-|Before the Storm= This article is meant to give a deeper and more detailed look at the relationship between (character) and (character), also known as (ship name), and its development throughout (game). (Optionally, a short introduction about the relationship.) Background ... Episode One - "Awake" ... Episode Two - "Brave New World" ... Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" ... Romantic Instances ... Memorable Quotes ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes ... References ... * The Life is Strange and Before the Storms sections only need to be featured if the characters have known each other and interacted with each other in those games. If only one of both games is relevant for the relationship it is enough to feature the relevant episodes as main sections (instead of subsections). * The Alternative Timeline section is applicable only if the characters appear in the alternative timeline. * The Romantic Instances section is applicable only if the relationship is of romantic nature. * The Relationships Navbox should be included at the end of the article. Gallery Body Every gallery requires a certain body. The attributes which are not specified here, stay default. Image Galleries * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have image size set to 200px. *'Alignment' - If a gallery contains more than one image, the images should be centered. In case of a single image, the default left-side alignment is preferable. *'Caption' - It is preferable, but not obligatory, to provide captions for images inside galleries. All captions should be center-aligned. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Video Galleries * Size - Galleries that are included on ordinary articles (i.e the ones outside the Special Content category) should have the video thumbnail size set to 200px. If the gallery contains only one or two videos, the size should be 300px instead. *'Alignment' - Video galleries should always be centered. *'Caption' - Videos do not require captions. * Borders - Every gallery should have border color set to transparent and the thickness to none, to match the general transparent design used throughout . *'Add button' - Every gallery should have the "Add a photo to this gallery" button hidden. Source Code (Filename)|(caption) ... Categorization # Articles need to be affiliated to their respective sub and main categories. # Sub categories need to be affiliated to their respective main categories. # Category pages should be introduced with a sentence of the following style: "This category features articles/characters/locations/etc. that..." # Major sub categories that refer to one of the games, e.g. the Characters of Before the Storm, should be named in the style of "Characters (Before the Storm). The exact categories where a certain article should be included depends on the article type. Common article types are listed below: Game-related Content Generally, on articles that are providing content that is specifically game-related, the following categories should be used: * Before the Storm, if they are related to the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. * TBA, if they are related to the game Life is Strange/Season 1. Episode Articles On episode articles (e.g Episode 1: Chrysalis), the following categories should be used: *Episodes (Season 1) or Episodes (Before the Storm). Character Articles On character articles (e.g Chloe Price), the following categories should be used: *Characters **Characters (Before the Storm) or Characters (Season 1) **Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters, Episode 2: Out of Time Characters, Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters, Episode 4: Dark Room Characters, Episode 5: Polarized Characters (whichever applicable for Life is Strange characters) **Episode 1: Awake Characters, Episode 2: Brave New World Characters, Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters (whichever applicable for Before the Storm characters) *Male Characters or Female Characters **Male Characters (Season 1) or Male Characters (Before the Storm) **Female Characters (Season 1) or Female Characters (Before the Storm) *Animals, if applicable. **Animals (Season 1) or Animals (Before the Storm) *Blackwell Academy Staff or Blackwell Academy Students, if applicable. **Blackwell Academy Staff (Season 1) or Blackwell Academy Staff (Before the Storm) **Blackwell Academy Students (Season 1) or Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) *Vortex Club Members, if applicable. *Two Whales Diner, if they are seen primarily around the diner. *Deceased, if they are deceased. *Alive, if the player's choices can not determine their fate. *Determinant, if their fate is up to the player. *Mentioned, if they are only mentioned but never interacted with or seen. Location Articles On location articles (e.g Lighthouse), the following categories should be used: *Locations (Before the Storm) and/or Locations (Season 1) *Explorable Locations, if applicable. *Locations in Arcadia Bay, if applicable. *Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations, Episode 2: Out of Time Locations, Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations, Episode 4: Dark Room Locations, Episode 5: Polarized Locations, whichever is applicable for Season 1 locations. *Episode 1: Awake Locations, Epiosde 2: Brave New World Locations, Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations, Farewell Locations, whichever is applicable for Before the Storm locations. *Optional Photo Location and/or Optional Graffiti Location, if these types of interaction are possible in them. *Blackwell Academy, if they are part of Blackwell Academy ( a classroom, dorm room, building etc.) *Prescott Dormitory, if they are a dorm room. *Madsen Household, if they are part of the Madsen Household. *Two Whales Diner, if they are situated near the diner (on the same street). *Mentioned Locations, if they are only mentioned but never visited. Gameplay On articles describing gameplay elements (e.g Rewind), the following categories should be used: *Gamplay *Gameplay (Before the Storm) or Gameplay (Season 1) or Gameplay (Season 2), for gameplay pages specific to a game. *Objects are also considered gameplay elements, and have their dedicated category as well. Lore Lore means general knowledge about a particular subject. As such, the Lore category encompasses pages describing various legends (e.g Native American), organisations (e.g Vortex Club), and other information sources (e.g David's Files, The Independent) in the Life is Strange universe. *Lore *Lore (Before the Storm) or Lore (Season 1) or Lore (Season 2) Behind the Scenes On articles describing behind-the-scenes content (e.g cast and crew pages, developer companies), the following categories are used: *Behind the Scenes *Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) or Behind the Scenes (Season 2) *Cast (Before the Storm) and/or Cast (Season 1), for cast members. *Crew (Before the Storm) and/or Crew (Season 1) and/or Crew (Season 2), for crew members. *Livestreams, for official livestreams. *Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1), for newspaper articles. *Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), or Interviews (Season 2), for interviews with the developers or cast. Articles On article scripts the following categories should be used: * Articles * Articles (Before the Storm) or Articles (Season 1) or Articles (Season 2) * Interviews (Before the Storm) or Interviews (Season 1), or Interviews (Season 2), for interviews with the developers or cast. * Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm) or Behind the Scenes (Season 1) or Behind the Scenes (Season 2) Soundtrack On soundtrack articles the following categories should be used: * Soundtrack * Soundtrack (Before the Storm) or Soundtrack (Season 1) or Soundtrack (Season 2) Community On community articles the following categories should be used: * Community * Fan Made, if the content was created by fans. Editing Content Edit Summaries An edit summary is a short explanation of what and editor did to a page, or the reasons behind the change. *It is considered good practice to write a summary before publishing changes to a page, especially when adding or removing a lot of content. This not only makes it easier for other people to understand the changes, but also makes the editor's intentions clearer, and consequently decreases the chance of an edit being reverted. *Edit summaries have a limit of approximately 250 characters. If your explanation doesn't fit into this limit, or if you are implementing a major change, it may be more reasonable to leave a comment instead (using the "Post comment" button at the bottom of a page). File Uploads When uploading files (images and audio) to the , the following guidelines should be followed: *All files should be related in some to the Life is Strange franchise or the topic of the article which they are placed on. In other words, all files should be useful. Wikia is not intended to be used only as a file hosting site. *Expanding upon the above, all files should be published (i.e present on at least one article). The list of uploaded but not yet published files for your username can be seen . *Before uploading a file, check if the same file has not already been uploaded; if yes, use the existing file instead of uploading a new one. *When uploading image files, editors should try to upload the highest possible resolution. This is the only case where a new version may be applicable - go to the File History tab on the file's page and use the "Upload a new version" link. At the same time, this doesn't mean that the resolution should be very high. Screenshots from the Life is Strange games should generally be equal to or around 1920*1080 (Full HD). Anything higher than 3840*2160 (4K) is considered excessive and is very close to the site's technical limitations. *'Audio files' should be used in special cases only (for example, unused audio or special comments by characters), and should be uploaded on the wikia itself. The only possible file format is OGG. The uploaded files should then be published on articles using the template. Links A link is a way to access an article from another article. The following points are applicable to internal links, i.e the ones which are linking to pages located within : * Characters, locations and objects should be linked on an article the first time they are mentioned. Exceptions for that rule are section headers. (Note the Titling section) *Every article should be linked on another article only once; for example, you should put a link to Chloe Price the first time her name is mentioned. Exceptions for this are explained in the following notes. **In bulleted lists, for example in the Relationships section of Character articles, all listed names are to be linked to their respective articles. *Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: Main Article If an article has a section, which topic is explained in more detail in a separate article, please use the Main template above a brief description of what it is about. The template has the following syntax: For an example, click here. Perspective When writing about and summarizing events that happened inside the game, editors should always write from an in-universe perspective, using "Max" (Life is Strange) or "Chloe" (Before the Storm) instead of "player"/"the player". For example, instead of "depending on player choices", write: "depending on Max's choices" or "depending on the choice Max makes/made". This does not include pages that are describing gameplay mechanics (such as Rewind, Moment of Calm, Choices and Consequences) and out-of-universe information (introduction of References and Easter Eggs) . In these cases, the correct word to use is "player". Regional Differences *There exist two major varieties of the language: American English, which uses the "-ize" suffix and clipped forms of some words, and British English, which use the "-ise" suffix and full forms. Some comparisons include: cent'er'/cent're', rumo'r'/rumo'ur', real'ize'/real'ise', dial'og'/dial'ogue', trave'l'ing/trave'll'ing etc. *'Both' varieties are grammatically correct and acceptable on . However, because of Life is Strange being set in America, the American spelling is preferred over British. This means that editors are encouraged, but not obliged to use American English. If you can write only in British English, feel free to do so. *Editors should try to maintain consistency of English dialects within one article, but not within as a whole. If you started writing an article using one variant, do not change to another. When adding information to an article, look at how surrounding paragraphs are written and continue using that style. *On existing articles, do not make edits with the sole purpose of changing the correct spelling or grammar from one variety of English to another. Tenses When writing summaries of the in-game events, please use the present tense. This applies to the episode sections on articles as well as general descriptions, e.g. of a character's personality or of a location. Example: Warren approaches Max with a hug, which she denies, as she hands him back his flash-drive. The humorous moment ends and the two talk about the various films on the USB. They are interrupted by Nathan Prescott, and an argument breaks out. Warren intervenes to protect Max, but Nathan headbutts him to the ground. * An exception to the above rule is when we are talking about a dead person. (See here for a list of people confirmed dead.) Example: When approaching Nathan in the Two Whales Diner after his suspension, he initially mistakes Max as Rachel Amber by exclaiming Rachel's name in excitement as he looks up at Max, implying that he and Rachel were friendly. If asked about Rachel and Frank, he will say that she partied more than him and she was a "fiend on her own". He accidentally lets it slip that Frank made a "blood oath" with Rachel, but tells Max not to let anyone know he said anything. If Max rewinds, she can use the information about the blood oath against Nathan, throwing him off guard. Panicked, Nathan reveals that Frank believed Rachel was in love with him when Nathan believed all she wanted was his drugs and used Frank taking pictures of her to facilitate her drug habit. Rachel thought Frank was a liar and loser, like most in Arcadia Bay. *Another exception to this rule is indirect speech or conditional clauses. Even though events are being retold in present tense, elements of indirect speech are to be written in past tense. Certain types of conditional clauses (if clauses) require past tense as well. See here to read more about the rules of indirect speech and here for the rules of conditional clauses. For example: Victoria tries to press her claim by telling Mr. Jefferson that he already loved her work and won't be playing favorites if he chooses her entry. She adds that they would be spending a lot of time together if she was chosen and that it would be fun for them to be together. *When writing about things that happened prior to the game events, which are considered Background information, please use the past tense. Max and Chloe have been friends since childhood. Max used to spend time at Chloe's house, where the two would often play pirates by dressing up and pretending the living room couch to be a pirate ship. Chloe's father William would occasionally entertain them by hosting barbecues in the backyard, and kept a height chart in Chloe's room. The two also enjoyed watching TV shows, such as Spongebob, Power Rangers, Blue's Clues and Teletubbies, had movie nights and played video games together. They had a tree fort, the location of which is marked on the map of Arcadia Bay at the lighthouse. *Specifically, when summarizing in-game events, please use present tense for the moment of speaking and past tense for events that happened prior to the moment of speaking. For example, when writing about Max siding with David or Chloe inside an Episode Four section, you would use past tense (it happened in the game, but it was before the moment of speaking, or rather, moment in the story we are describing): The girls decide they need to gather more evidence; firstly from David, then Nathan and Frank. Max heads downstairs to check David's garage for clues. If Max didn't bust David out of the house, she will find him in the garage working on a surveillance camera at his workshop and can talk to him. David will state that he's the only one who knows what's happening and that he wanted to protect future students from ending up like Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh with his surveillance system plans. David ends the conversation by warning Max this is dangerous territory she is heading into since she already knows way too much of what is happening at Blackwell. Titling #All instances of the title '''''Life is Strange and the titles of other media referenced throughout the wikia should be written in Italic, using two single quotes in the source editor. Source code: Life is Strange #'Characters' should be named by their full name and linked the first time they are referenced in the main article text (not counting section titles, infoboxes and quote templates). Max's name is an exception due to her being more commonly known by her nickname, please refer to her as Max Caulfield in the article text. Note that the name of Max's entry in the Relationships sections of character pages should use the full name "Maxine", but the description of the relationship itself uses "Max". Characters which are commonly referred to by a nickname: #* [[Raymond Wells|Raymond "Ray" Wells]] #* Mrs./Mr. (...) #'Section titles' should generally be kept as short and concise as possible. They should also follow the English language capitalization rules.Rules for Capitalization in Titles of Articles (yourdictionary.com) One should capitalize the following parts of speech: Nouns – man, bus, book Adjectives – angry, lovely, small Verbs – run, eat, sleep Adverbs – slowly, quickly, quietly Pronouns – he, she, it Subordinating conjunctions – as, because, that One should not capitalize the following parts of speech (unless they are the first or last word in a title): #*Articles – a, an, the #*Coordinating Conjunctions (fewer than five letters) – and, but, or, for, nor, etc. #*Prepositions (fewer than five letters) – on, at, to, from, by, etc. #'Song titles' should be put in quotation marks, for example: "Spanish Sahara" by Foals #Titles of widely known movies and games should be written as a link to the corresponding Wikipedia page. Source code: #'Episodes of the games in the LiS franchise' should be referred to as their name, for example "Out of Time", or capitalized and with a numeral, for example Episode 2. When titling episode sections, the titling style must be kept according to the following example: Episode Two - "Out of Time". When mentioning the episodes in a quote, it should be the episode's title, always in quotation marks like in the previous example. #When referring to someone's job title, one should capitalise job titles when they come before the person's name, and keep the title lowercase when it is after the name. When the title is not preceded or followed by any names, it should also be lowercase. See here for information on the correct capitalization of job titles. In an interview, Lead Writer Zak Garriss stated that players should expect about 8 to 10 weeks between the three episodes, with the hope being to land on the shorter side of that range. Michel Koch is a French freelance illustrator and concept artist currently working as DONTNOD Entertainment's art and game director (since 2008). Next to his work on DONTNOD's first game, Remember Me, he was significantly involved in the development of Life is Strange as concept artist, artistic director, co-game director and additional writer. Quotes *Small quotes (consisting of a few words) should generally be included in line with the surrounding text and should be enclosed in quote marks. Example: She has a great affection for photography, always taking pictures of her surroundings, since she considers it a way to "be part of the world at a safe distance", and aspires to make it a career one day. She especially has a fable for old analog cameras and instant camera selfies. She also seems to like obscure movies and anime, much like her friend Warren. She's always dreamed of travelling and exploring the world, as well as going on "adventures" together with her childhood friend Chloe. *The exception to this rule is when someone wants to put emphasis on the quote (for example, when it is a central topic of the discussion). In this case, a blockquote element is used to separate the quote from the article content. The quotes are enclosed in ' ' tags, require quote marks and are italicised. Example: At the beginning of the episode we can see that Victoria (as well as everyone else in the hallway) has changed their door slates. Victoria's reads: "Wherever you go, there I am". *When including the full text of in-game newspaper articles, brochures, flyers, letters and other similar things, use the template. Click here for an example usage case. **Additionally, text of handwritten material (e.g Logan's letter to Dana) should be italicized. Printed matter (newspapers, emails etc.) remains normal. **Note that the text of Max's Diary and Chloe's letters is a special case of "big quote" and therefore, they should not be used with this template. *When mentioning the episode that the quote originates from (for example when writing introduction quotes), always refer to it as the episode's name. Unfinished Sections When an article section is incomplete, the following shortcuts can be used to describe the status: * TBA - To be announced, for sections which still need to be filled. * TBC - To be completed, for sections which still need to be completed. * N/A - Not available, for sections which can't be filled at the current time, e.g. summaries for future episodes. Spoilers A spoiler is a piece of information about a narrative work (such as a book, film, television series, or a video game) which reveals plot points or twists and thus may degrade the experience of persons who wish to experience the work themselves.Wikipedia's spoiler policy. The spoiler policy on is as follows: all spoilers for newly released content in the Life is Strange franchise need to be marked for one year after the release date. This means the following: *All pages containing spoilers from Before the Storm will have a respective warning included. *There will not be any warning for spoilers from the first season of Life is Strange. Note that aims to archive as much content regarding Life is Strange as possible, and editors are therefore free to include spoilers on articles. A boilerplate warning at the top of the page is considered enough. Do not add in-line warnings such as "(SPOILER)" or "spoilers ahead" or similar. Unreleased and Unused Content *'Unreleased content' is any content which has not been officially released by the game's publisher (Square Enix) at the time of writing. This means that it can not be found in the game files, neither has it been published on one of the official social channels (an example of this is concept art). Editors are not allowed to add any unreleased content to article text or talk about it in the comments. Any such additions and/or comments will be deleted. *'Unused content' is any content that can be found in the game files for currently released episodes, but is not featured in the game itself. See the Unused Content page for examples. This type of content is allowed to be added and discussed on . Templates Templates are snippets of code used on many pages. The templates listed below should be included at the top of the article, in the following order: *' ' - The Free Tab template is used on episode pages and other groups of related pages, for easier access to the group members from each other. *' ' - Articles with information on the soon to be released prequel Before the Storm require spoiler warning templates. Spoiler warnings will be removed after one year passes since the release of the last episode. *' ' - A stub template needs to be added on newly created or unfinished articles. *' ' - Character and location pages may have an introduction quote template included, but it is not mandatory. *'Infobox' templates - Infobox templates are placed immediately before the main article content. **When an infobox is included on a Before the Storm article, a type=bts parameter is needed to give it a corresponding color scheme. (infoboxtype=bts in location infoboxes) **Episode appearances are to be listed in the following style: The source code for the above is the value for the appearance parameter of the infobox: Episode 1: Chrysalis Episode 2: Out of Time Episode 3: Chaos Theory Episode 4: Dark Room Episode 5: Polarized References References are very important to support the information provided on our wikia as well as for users who are interested in further information and explanations. They are typically included in a dedicated section at the very end of the article text (but before any Navbox templates). The content of this section should be only the closed tag . If the number of references on an article is higher than 10, the tag should be enclosed in ' ' to make the reference list less intruding in the article flow. There are several types of references and respective ways of referencing: 1) 'External sources from which information is taken (e.g symbolism posts, color meanings and such) should be converted to the format '(Article Title) (website domain). Example: On one hand, the color purple can boost imagination and creativity; on the other hand, too much purple can cause moodiness instead. Light purples are light-hearted, floral, and romantic; the dark shades are more intellectual and dignified. Dark purple hues also evoke feelings of gloom, sadness, and frustration.Meaning of the Color Purple (bourncreative.com) 2) 'Interviews with the developers - '(Article Title) (time and date). Example: The town was originally called "Aurora Creek" before Christian Divine suggested the name "Arcadia Bay" because "it just sounded more peaceful and mystic, and the word ‘Arcadia’ has all these connotations that would be fun to play with and contrast with the darkness that’s actually going on in the town. It has all these different representations and metaphors that you can look in to and work with."From ‘Dungeons & Dragons’ to ‘Life Is Strange’ – A Discussion with Writer Christian Divine (July 7, 2016) 3) 'Youtube video plainlinks - '"More (about ...) in video by "(uploader)"." or "See video by (uploader) for more". Example: If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max.More about this sequence in this video by "Rick Hasslehoff". 4) 'Reddit posts - '"More (about ...) in this reddit post by /u/(username)". Example: The game she is playing on her mobile phone in the first two episodes seems to be a racing game at first glance, but is actually a reference to the brand.More in this reddit post by /u/turkletom. 5) 'Twitter posts - '"(author)'s Twitter post" or "Twitter post by (author)". Michel Koch played and praised the choice-based game saying, "it was a great ride from the beginning to the end, can't wait to replay it!"Michel Koch's Twitter post. Example References ----